Halloween Surprise!
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Happy Halloween! And maybe even a big surprise! CxJ. Billy x Rebecca. Josh x Sheva. Leon x Claire. And maybe even a little of-...SURPRISE GUEST! Rated M for mild swearing and sexual intents.


A resident evil Halloween.

AN : I was listening to The Monster Mash, and thought about doing some kind of random Fanfic to RE considering the whole zombie thing. xD

Anyway, this is the product of the thought...and the fact that Halloween is closely approaching...tons of special guests so read on! And maybe a even bigger surprise at the ending!

Takes place after RE5, but Jill re-dyed her hair because I said so. Slightly AU. You'll see...oh

And happy Halloween!

Resident evil does not belong to me, neither does all of the charcters used.

Dedicated to Natey as always. ~

* * *

Upon opening the front door of headquarters It felt as if I walked into a party.

All kinds of fake spider webs and skeletons hung from the ceiling. Black and orange streamers hung from each doorway and all over the walls.

Fake tombstones were randomly placed all over the floor which included fake hands and feet set to look like they were protruding from the floor. I sighed.

I still didn't see what anyone saw in this holiday but I did promise Chris I would go with him to the party after work at his house.

I noticed all of my friends and co-workers wore all kinds of silly masks with their uniform, some even went as far as having fake blood on themselves. I shook my head before heading to ELEVATOR A which would take me to my office.

Someone was blasting Halloween music on a boombox somewhere. `` I put a spell on you `` from Hocus Pocus echoed through the halls.

I crossed my arms waiting impatiently before Jeremy walked up to me dressed like dracula in uniform.

`` Goood morning Jill. `` He said with his best drac-accent. I just stared dully.

`` Aw, you can't tell me you aren't into the spirit of the holiday? ``

I shook my head. `` Halloween is for kids. `` The elevator binged open and I walked into it. He stook his hand in and stopped the doors from closing, stepping in as well.

`` Not really. Some of us do have kids, but it's nice to be creative once in a while. ``

I rolled my eyes.

`` When you went through some of the things I have. You'd be surprised. ``

The elevator stopped on the 2nd floor.

`` Well you have fun..``

`` The spirits will haunt you today Ji-. ``

The doors shut on him sending him back down after I stepped out.

I moved and walked down the hallway which as decorated in decorations as well.

I quickly made it to my office before unlocking the door two hands covered my eyes.

`` Guess who? ``

`` Santa? ``

`` No silly. ``

I turned as the hands pulled away. I was staring right into Chris' face..with fake bolts sticking out of his head.

`` Happy Halloween! `` He shouted. I could hear ten others in the near radius echo `` Happy Halloween `` back to him.

I sighed again, which I figured was going to be a common re-occurance today and entered my office slamming the door behind me. As usal, Chris let himself in.

`` Aww. Don't be like that Jill. ``

I stared at him, moving some paperwork on my desk and adjusting my coffee before taking a seat.

I wasn't always this non-halloween scrouge, but it seemed like after Raccoon city..I couldn't look at another zombie or ghoul without getting nervous and reaching for the closest gun.

In fact, just a few years before I had been celebrating it with tons of cheer. Dressing up and I even bobbed for apples at one of Chris' parties. Which I was now dreading going to tonight..especially in the outfit he made me buy.

`` So you're still coming to the party, right? `` He took a seat on my desk.

`` I'm only going for you. `` I said.

He nodded. `` Good. I'm sure it's gonna be fun. You better be wearing that costume I made you get. It matches mine. ``

I sighed, once again before nodding. `` Yeah, yeah. Now go get some work done you dork. ``

He smiled his genuine smile. `` I will. You try to get into the spirit..because you'll be needing it later. ``

He exited my room dancing.

The rest of the day went by as lame as could be.

I got attacked by every monster you could think of, including a zombie which was Fred's costume and I made him nearly shit his pants as I almost shot him.

The day at work came to a close which I was kind of glad to be rid of the decorations and spiders which someone kept playing a prank on me and sticking on my desk.

I drove home noticing just how many houses were covered in them before I reached to my apartment, where there as well..doors were decorated in orange and black.

I went in and made myself something to eat, watching a bit of tv since I didn't have to be at the party until about 6. And I was dreading as all hell putting the costume on. I looked towards where it was sitting in it's black bag with orange letters across the front reading `` Halloween spirit. `` which was a costume shop only opened at the end of september and they close after halloween and remembered when I first had to buy it.

Chris had picked me up and we went out to lunch at the beginning of the month. It was pretty ok.

He drove me to the store and forced me to try on all costumes ranging from Josie and the pussy cats, to a sexy devil until we finally came upon this one. It was in the back, the last one left. And Chris seemed to fall in love with it so he threw it at me and made me buy it without trying it on.

I looked back to the tv, not wanting to even think about the horror in the bag until it was time.

DING DONG. I put down my sub before heading over to the door and opening it.

To my surprise it was Rebecca Chambers, a survivor of the Raccoon city mansion incident. She had a huge grin plastered on her face, what looked like a giant make-up box in one hand and a few bags in the other. All of the bags were from the costume store I got mine.

`` Hi. `` I said just staring.

`` Hey! Mind if I come in? `` I moved back to the couch. She entered and shut the door with her foot.

`` I figured we could get ready together. I'm so excited! `` She put her stuff down on my lay-z-boy chair and jumped a little taking a seat next to me. I offered her half of my sandwich wich she refused.

`` Are you even excited? `` She frowned slightly at me.

I shook my head.

`` I hate Halloween. `` Rebecca seemed to be the only one who really understood why no matter how many times I said it. She nodded and wrapped a small arm around my shoulders.

`` I know...I was kinda like that too..but I got over it since it's really just make up and I always remembered trick or treating as a kid. `` She looked dreamy.

`` And Billy's gonna be there. ``

She pouted. `` That too. `` We both laughed a bit.

`` So what are you going as? `` I motioned to the costume in it's coffin on my bedroom door. She ran over and tippy-toed peeked inside. She ran back clapping her hands.

`` How cute, does Chris have a matching one? `` I nodded.

`` Aww. Billy and I are gonna match too. Claire should be over soon. She figured we could get dressed together and all of the guys were getting dressed and helping set up at Chris'. ``

I nodded again, finishing my sandwich. It was about 3' oclock.

DING DONG. The door went off again, this time Rebecca jumped up and answered it. It was Claire, Chris's sister. She had the same kind of bags as us and a make up case as well only hers was smaller.

`` Hey girls! `` she said entering, Rebecca shut the door after her. Claire put her stuff next to Becca's and sat next to me on the couch.

`` What's up Jill? `` she gave me a hug, I hugged her back.

`` Nothing. ``

`` She's not in the spirit of all hallows eve! `` Becca chimed, helping herself to a soda in my kitchen.

`` Want one Claire? `` Claire nodded. `` Yes please! ``

`` Aww, I'd ask why Jill but I figure it has something to do with..``

`` The mansion. `` I nodded standing.

For the next hour we sat and talked. We ate the rest of my BBQ potato chips before Rebecca said we should all get in our costumes. She was the first to go. Then Claire..and I was last.

Rebecca came out of my bathroom dressed like Ciderella.

`` Isn't it cute? `` she asked spinning in her huge blue ballroom dress.

We nodded before she went and put on her wig. Claire helped her with her makeup before she went in and got into her costume.

She came out wearing a prom dress. She looked..normal like Becca only..if you looked at one side of her face. We helped her put the makeup on to look like she had gotten into a big accident. A fake eye dangled from the left side of her face, fake blood covered her and under the eye was a huge spot where you could see under the skin muscle tissue and all.

`` You're turn Jill! `` she said. Both of them waiting impatiently for me to go and put mine on. I sighed, got up and went to the bag taking it from the knob I went into my room to change. I came out a few minutes later.

They both were stunned.

`` Wow...my brother is a perv. `` Claire said, a line of blush stretching across her cheeks.

`` Diddo. `` came from Becca, same line of blush spreading on hers as well.

Chris had made me go as Little Red Riding hood. I was dressed in a small red dress that cut off way above my knees. A small black string tied the front like a corset. I wore knee high see-through stockings and small black boots that had a huge skinny heel and the material around my ankle was pushed down like flaps. The outfit was completed with a huge red hood, which I could pull up or leave dangling against the long red cape it was attached to. It tied under my neck with small red strings. My hair was down.

`` Woooowww.. `` Claire and Rebecca walked circles around me staring at every aspect before the door bell rang again. I slouched my shoulders, walked to it and opened it. Sheva was standing there. A different bag in her hands and a make up case, just like the rest of them. She stared at me shocked.

`` Jill..that outfit is incredible...on you. ``

Claire and Rebecca came over on either side. `` Isn't it? `` they said in unison. I sighed.

`` Coming in? `` We moved back over as Claire did my makeup and Rebecca pulled down my hood so she could brush out my hair.

Sheva used my bathroom to get into her costume. She came out dressed in a long pink nightgown and holding a teddy bear. Her hair was down as well.

`` Oh my god. Are you going as Wendy from Peter Pan? `` Becca asked setting down the brush and motioning for Sheva to sit so she could do some makeup. Sheva nodded.

`` Josh is going as Peter..so I figured it would be right. You're Cinderella.`` She looked to Becca and took a seat. `` And you're a dead prom queen. `` she looked to Claire who nodded finishing my lipstick.

`` Leon is going as a dead prom king. And Angela isn't going. `` She grinned wildly.

About an hour later we all got on coats, Rebecca covered me with a huge sheet and drug me along to the party. We piled up in Sheva's van and made it there in no time.

Chris's house was decorated in all sorts of decorations. Even fake coffins sat outside on his front lawn. Nobody was really there yet besides Josh, Leon, and Billy who were helping to set up for the fun filled evening. The dragged me out of the car and to the front door. Claire knocked once and Leon answered it. Sure enough, he looked like her only a male version in a destroyed tux. Half of his face was missing too.

`` Hey girls. Welcome. `` He stepped back.

Chris' ordinary living room was covered in black and orange. Streamers, skeletons, ghouls, ghosts everything you can think of hung from every corner and sat on every table.

Chris turned, his outfit was the big bad wolf. He had a mask but had it off since he couldn't see all the way in it. His costume looked like a scarecrow only with fur on the paws and feet.

Billy was standing next to him, helping him set up a giant statue of a witch with a ball. He had his hair slicked back and was wearing an all white suit like the one Prince Charming wore in the disney movie. I didn't see Josh.

`` Where's Josh? `` Sheva asked as we entered. I was still wrapped in the sheet.

`` He's out back getting the bobbing for apples ready. He looks mad gay in his green tights. `` Billy tried to stifle his laugh as Sheva lightly smacked him on the arm.

`` He looks more of a man than you. ``

`` Ooo burned. `` Claire said.

Chris turned and looked at me. Taking a few steps forward.

`` You look like a mummy. I thought you were supposed to be..``

He was cut short by Rebecca pulling off the sheet to reveal my horrible costume. Chris's eyes bugged out of his head and a blush spread to his cheeks.

`` My God Jill..you look amazing...`` He was awe struck.

`` Thanks, stud. `` I said kiddingly before following Sheva out to the backyard. Huge tables sat in rows. Chris must have been expecting alot of guests. Orange and black covered out here as well as an assortment of decorations. Josh was leaning over the bobbing for apples bucket, a hose in his hand. He turned.

`` Hey Sheva. `` She smiled and walked over. They kissed. Chris came out and Becca who was attached to Billy.

We made it back inside a little bit later as the party began. Guests began showing up.

People from the BSAA headquarters, Dave and them from Kijuju, and even one special guest I didn't expect showed with his wife and kids.

I was taking a cup of apple cidar as he wrapped his hands around my eyes.

`` Guess who? ``

I was shocked by his voice and turned, slapping his hands away. `` Barry? ``

He nodded. Like a lame as he was dressed like zombie, fake blind contacts in his eyes. He introduced us to his kids and wife. The kids were M&M's his wife was a fairy.

We socialed around for a while, talking with the guests before Chris grabbed me to dance with him to The Monster Mash.

I didn't really like Halloween but this seemed to be the best ever.

Half way through the party we went out and bobbed for apples. Chris won against Barry and Josh. Billy got distracted by Becca and Leon wasn't too interested in getting wet.

It was tons of fun. I was sitting in a chair watching them all dance to Thriller when Chris came over to me and grabbed my hands and took me outside to his car. We got in, he backed out of the driveway.

`` Where are we going? it's not polite for you to leave your own party. `` I clutched my cup of apple cidar that seemed to be following me all night.

He smiled. `` You'll see. `` He pulled into mc'donalds and ordered us some food and then drove out to a secluded point around midnight.

`` See? `` We sat across from a cemetary, sitting ontop of his car and eating our food.

`` I'm really happy you came, Jill. It means alot. `` He shoved a fry in my face. I took a bite before smiling.

`` No problem. I mean, I just didn't like Halloween so..``

`` I understand. Want me to be honest? `` He slurped his chocolate shake.

I nodded. `` I didn't like it either much..but you motivated me when I had my first party. `` I smiled. He never told me that.

`` Thats nice, thank you. ``

He blushed nodding.

`` So did you get scared yet? ``

`` Yes, when Barry came. `` He snorted.

`` Can I scare you? ``

I blinked. I know we were sitting in a cemetary but what happened next really shocked me. It was a good kind of scare though.

He leaned in and kissed me. Automatically I kissed back.

We spent most of the night making love in his car. When we finally drove back to his house most of the guests had gone. I found out Chris and told Barry and the others his plan before we had even gotten there.. but what happened a few days after really scared me...

I found out I was pregnant.

* * *

~ End. ~


End file.
